Back In Time With Teddy
by FairyDust18
Summary: After having an accident with a Time Turner,Teddy and Harry are stuck in 1995 with no way of getting home.
1. Chapter 1

**Back in Time with Teddy **

Harry woke up groggy and dazed, unsure of where he was. Muscles heavy and body in pain he tried to move but he was unable. He kept his eyes closed and listened. He was in a bed but it was certainly not his, voices could be heard somewhat distantly in his dazed state. He strained to hear trying to clear his head and thoughts.

"_Who do you think he is"? _

"_How am I supposed to know Moony? A man appears unconscious in the drawing from with a kid and I'm supposed to know who he is" _

"_Come on Padfoot I don't know do I, it's just he smells like Harry but that definitely not our Harry. I just checked with the guard he's still with them and look at him he's definitely not fifteen ." I'm going to go and floo Dumbledore and see if he can come and help after the feast"._

He must have left because Harry heard the door open and then close.

Harry was so confused, fifteen? He was twenty and that couldn't possibly be Remus and Sirius, they were both dead. However why would they call each other Moony and Padfoot. This had to be a joke, an extremely sick joke. It had to be deatheaters.

He was pulled out of this musing but one of his fake uncles talking, apparently to him.

"_Wake up" 'Sirius' demanded harshly._

"_Where am I"? Harry croaked still quite bewildered _

"_Who are you"? 'Sirius' countered _

Harry stayed silent

'Remus, who had just re-entered the room, said how Dumbledore will be here within the hour and to wait for him before they do the real questioning.

"_Ok that enough who are you?_"

Remus and Sirius answered with their names but now had their wand trained on him.

"What, that can't be possible, that is really low even for the likes of you imitating two dead war heroes and talking about another. So who are you really? Lestrange? Macnair? Rookwood?"

"WHAT?! Implored the Sirius wannabe. _You _turn up unconscious in _my_ house and call _me_ a deatheater. How dare you" he said lunging at Harry.

"Hang on Padfoot let's wait for Dumbledore; he's coming with reinforcements, Tonks and Kingsley and Snape who is bringing veritserum." Remus was holding onto the back of Sirius's robe.

* * *

"Who's got the kid"?

"Molly volunteered to look after him; strangely he seems to know her"

Kid? , They couldn't mean Teddy could they? Thought Harry frantically

So whoever has him has Teddy as well he's only three he does not deserve that, what the hell. He's got to get out of here this can't be happening, why would they want Teddy though? To hurt him he thought there are two people it would kill him to lose Teddy and Ginny everyone knows that and maybe the entire Weasley clan Harry added mentally

He closed his eyes trying to clear his mind and formulate a plan. He thought it was hopeless he was hurt and outnumbered but if they had Teddy he would have to try. Teddy's worth dying for Harry thought.

After a while of sitting quietly contemplating his next move he remembered memories flickered through his head.

**Flashbacks **

_Him, Harry, lying on the couch in his flat in pain covered in bruises. Teddy sitting on the floor playing with a snitch quietly. _

_Ginny and Ron fussing over him giving him various potions to reduce the pain calling Madam Pomfrey to help as Harry refused to go to St Mungo's. _

_Teddy who obviously had got bored of the snitch, using the couch to get up and pulling on to Harry's legs to get his attention. Harry slowly sitting up and leaning to pick up Teddy and sit him on his lap. Wincing as his little three year old godson wriggled to get comfy._

"_Harry, Harry play" squealed Teddy who was now bouncing up and down and clapping his hands. Not noticing the pain that Harry was in. _

Then Harry recalled the final part of the memory.

_Teddy had grabbed and pulled onto the Time turner around Harry's neck that he had confiscated from a Deatheater., the chain broke and Teddy was now turning the hourglass, on instinct Harry grabbed on to Teddy just as Ginny re-entered the room before Teddy disappeared. Both Teddy and he disappeared in thin air. _

**End of Flashbacks **

So he was back in 1995 when he was fifteen. This is just F**king fabulous thought Harry

* * *

"Did he say anything to you Sirius?"

"Not really, he just asked where he was and accused me and Remus of being deatheaters in disguise because apparently we are dead and so are you."

"He wouldn't tell us his name Professor" added Remus

"Remus my boy I have not been your Professor for a long time please call me Albus"

"Back to our ... guest I think I should go and talk to him. I will do it without veritserum Severus."

Dumbledore then strode upstairs to the room they had placed Harry he entered and thought it would be relatively easy to get the information the order required to assess the boys alliances lie. As soon as he was in the room he employed legilimency but to hid astonishment his mental attack was met with a very complex barrier as the other occupant in the room was employing occlumency.

Harry was sitting up in bed thinking over what was happening. So he was in the past and this was now he came to think of it a room in Sirius house the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. He was brought out of his thoughts by a mental attack on his shield, he quickly on instinct employed occlumency against the invasion.

Slightly disconcerted by shield Dumbledore began to introduce himself.

"I am Al-

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" "Yeah I know who you are"

"Oh well, May I inquire your name as unfortunately you seem to be at a slight advantage Mr-"

"Potter, I was unaware that I looked so different as I did when I was fifteen sir. I seemed to have had a slight accident with a time turner Professor" with a small smile.

"Oh my dear boy, can I inquire what the date was in your time and how old you are Harry.

"It was the 1st May sir and I'm twenty"

"It is 1st September"

Without being asked he told Dumbledore everything that had happened with Teddy and the time turner

"Well, this is a bit of a dilemma isn't it my boy"

"Yes I suppose it is Professor" "Can I ask for you to floo Madam Pomfrey sir, I got on the wrong side of a couple of deatheaters before I arrived here"

"Of course Harry, you really should have said something sooner"

Dumbledore quickly left the room to go floo Madam Pomfrey and to inform the others of this development.

* * *

"Well who is he?" Sirius, Remus Tonks and Kingsley said at once when Dumbledore entered the kitchen after flooing Poppy who had just arrived to see to Harry.

"It's Harry" Albus said simply his eyes twinkling

"What, are you sure?" said Sirius

"Yes, he time travelled with aide of a time turner"

"Can we see him?" said Remus and Sirius at once

"Yes, he is just getting treated by Poppy"

Dumbledore then turned to Kingsley and Tonks and asked them each to do something.

"Kingsley, please can you contact the rest of the Order and fill them in on what has transpired"

" Nymphadora, can you go at get the little boy, I believe his name is Teddy, I am sure he will be wondering where his godfather is." .

They both left to complete the tasks that they had been set.

"Wait a minute, what wrong with Harry why does he need to see Madam Pomfrey" Asked Sirius

"Did you say godfather?" Inquired Remus.

He seemed to have run afoul to a couple of deatheater before arriving here and he hit his head on the wooden floor when he landed in the drawing room"

" And yes Remus it seem Harry is Teddy's godfather"

Both the Marauders left to see Harry and Dumbledore left returning to the school and telling them that he would come back to the headquarters when the order had assembled.

When Sirius and Remus entered the room, they saw Poppy still fussing over a smiling Harry. They hesitantly knocked on the door, waiting to be seen not wanting to interrupt.

"Come in" They walked in and waited from Poppy to finish up

"Thanks for fixing me up Poppy"

"I hope I will not have to fix up anymore you should really be more careful and stay out of trouble"

"You know trouble finds me and I never go looking for it" Harry said with an innocent smile and a quick chuckle.

At this Sirius snorted "I'll believe that when I see it"

"So, time travel eh" Sirius started awkwardly

"Yeah, wasn't really the planned but when is anything simple for the great Harry Potter"

There awkward conversation was interrupted but Teddy launching himself on the bed and hugging onto Harry. This seemed to lighten the mood considerably.

"So the Orders here, Harry, Dumbledore wants you to come with us, I suppose well have to bring Teddy as well" said Mrs Weasley who had brought Teddy up.

They all went downstairs for the Order meeting and Harry couldn't help wonder how he would every get home.

_. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Harry was brooding; he had just walked out of the Order meeting after most of the Order had felt it was a good idea for them to talk amongst themselves saying condescendingly that Harry should rest. And in Molly's case fusing over him to an absolute excess, god he felt like he was fifteen again.

So he was in his room with Teddy asleep against his chest looking like a little angel, in his opinion anyway. Waiting for someone to come up because there was absolutely no way he was making his way down only to be accosted by Molly. That would not end well, as she probably would try to force feed him something. Harry then thought he was being a little mean, but really was Molly this annoying in his time and for that matter did he remember being overly annoyed with her in fifth year.

The door creaked open, and Tonks walked in with an understanding look on her face.

"Wotcher Harry, I suppose you're a bit annoyed that everyone is treating you like a baby."

"Oh only a bit" "It is just hard you know" Harry glumly replied

"Well, can't say I understand what you're going through since I've never time travelled but I think will get better, they are treating you like they treat our times Harry is what they know what to do"

Well, it's not really me who time travelled I just went along with what Teddy felt like doing" Harry joked smiling trying to inject so humour into the conversation.

"Oh yeah, so whose is he?"

"Wh...what do you mean?" Harry stuttered cursing himself for bringing Teddy into a conversation with Dora.

"Well Harry, its obvious isn't it, Teddy is a Metamorphmagus and there are fewer than fifteen of us in the world alive at the moment and only hundred Metamorphmagus recorded throughout history. On top of the fact that his name is Teddy a variation of Edward which is my father name" "Face it Harry I know he's mine." smiling at the fact that she had a son in the near future, completely oblivious to the fact that Harry's insides were gripping as he felt grief wash over him in torrents. She took the silence as conformation and began spouting questions, questions that Harry couldn't answer.

"So who's the father?" "Where do I meet him?" "Exactly how old is Teddy?" "When is he born?" "Am I married?" she asked quickly her face shining with happiness, stopping expectantly wait for Harry's answers When he stayed silent her expression changed to one of confusion and she noticed the grief stricken look

"Harry?!"

"I... I can't... I won't...I-" Harry struggled

Dora broke him off "Whats the matter"

"HARRY" she tried to regain his attention as he had silently but quickly got up and placed the sleeping teddy in a single bed he had conjured in the corner of the room. Teddy whimpered in his sleep when she yelled but Harry kissed his forehead and Teddy curled up contently under the covers.

Quickly Harry exited the room, and apparated to regulus's room and sitting on the dusty bed. He thought over how hard it was for him, to have no one he could turn to. He missed Ginny and it had been less than a day so he let it all consume him and he sank into a horrid mood mixed with grief and pain. He could not change what happens and the thought killed him inside, he just hoped he was home before anything major happens since he didn't think he could do it again.

* * *

Harry woke up early; he got up and walked to his room. Upon opening the door he found Teddy awake in his bed, looking around for Harry when he saw him in the doorway Teddy broke into a big smile saying he wanted to get up now.

As they walked downstairs Teddy talked quietly yet animatedly about a dream he had last night

"So then, there was this big bang and like a trillion owls came flying out with party hats on their heads singing the Hogwarts song you know the one you told me about, it was sooooooo weird"

"I'm sure it was bud."

"What are we having for breakfast?"

"Whatever you want Teddy"

"Can we have Ginny's pancakes you know the ones with smiley faces on?"

"I can make pancakes with smiley faces on for you"

"Buts I want Ginny to make them like she always does" "Where is she? Doesn't she love me anymore" Teddy mumbled sadly tears glistening in his eyes

Harry looked down sadly at Teddy with a frown on his face he was trying to figure a way to say this that a three year old would understand.

"Teddy, of course she loves you, we just can't be with her right now"

"We're on an adventure; you know that necklace that you played with when I was ill"

"Yes"

"Well that sent us through time; we're in the past Teddy"

"The past. Really?" Teddy looked a little awed

"Yeah, really" smiling at the expression on his godson's face.

"So I could meet my parents" Teddy said timidly.

"Well, yes you could." Harry answered awkwardly, wondering how Teddy had realised this, Teddy had always been inquisitive and asked a ton of questions but this was going overboard.

"Really, like now, because that would be so cool!"

"Teddy, you've got to understand that when we go home we can't bring your parents back."

"Why" Teddy asked sadly

Harry could foresee that this would become a problem

"Because, they belong in this time and they can't come with us"

"Ok, but I can see them while I'm here right"

"When can we go home?"

"Soon"

"Good, I don't want to stay here for long because my toys aren't here and Ginny, Grams, Vic aren't here"

"Can we have breakfast now? We been talking for ages" Teddy whined

Laughing Harry picked Teddy up and sprinted to the kitchen. He stopped at the door when he heard voices inside,

"Well, maybe didn't want to ruin the time stream."

"No... You didn't hear him; it was like I died our something"

"Dora, don't jump to conclusion yet, we don't know what he's been through in the last five years."

"Padfoot that's got to be one of the most sensible things you have ever said."

"Yeah, I'm surpri-" Bills comment was interrupted when Harry opened the door having heard enough and silently going over and making pancake batter.

"Good morning" Remus said pleasantly

"Morning" Harry grumbled

"Morning Daddy" Teddy said beaming from where he was sitting on the kitchen counter.

His comment was met with silence from everyone concerned. Harry then decided he would have to tell everyone about what happens and will have to perform a memory charm on everyone when he leaves.

"Ok, I'll have to tell you now, get the Order together tonight and I'll tell you everything.

"He's M...Mine" stuttered Remus

"Me and Remus?" asked Dora

Dora, my cousin, Remus really? Sirius quirked an eyebrow.

"I'll tell you all later, Come on Teddy eat your pancakes"

"What's going on Harry why are they all looking at me?" He went and hid timidly in Harry chest

"It's ok Ted nothing wrong, Finish your breakfast and then we can go and play something"

"Ok" Teddy replied happily

The kitchen then descended into silence once more everyone eating quietly not daring to look at each other.

Harry and Teddy left the room once more and as promised he played a load of games with Teddy all day. All the while thinking of what he was going to say in the Order meeting that according to Sirius would be at six o clocks tonight.

He really didn't want to relive any of it but he knew that it was important for him to do so.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN – I had a some reviews for last chapter that commented on the maturity of Teddy and his ability to talk so well I am now going to change their ages because the reviewer was right. I don't want remove the chapters to change this so I'm just going to say Teddy's nearly 5 and Harry is 22 and married hope this is Ok :). I know that my fanfic probably has a tonnes of inconsistencies and grammatical errors and nothings planned out so I'm writing as I think of it so bare with me. **

**On to the chapter !!!!!!!! **

Chapter Three

Once six o'clock came around Harry was debating just how much he would have to tell them. He decided just to tell the important things and see how it goes.

Walking into the kitchen he was dreading having to do this, he had left Teddy in his room playing with some toys that should keep him occupied. He charmed the room so he would be able to hear if anything had gone wrong, silently hoping that he would be able to leaving at not tell people able some of the worse years of his life. It was like he had just got over it he'd moved on with life just to be thrust back.

He sat down at the end of the table (which had seemed to be reserved for him) with everyone, around thirty pairs of eyes on him. He stayed silent contemplating how to start. It was so quiet; you could have heard a pin drop.

"Well Harry my dear boy why don't you start your tale"

"Yes Potter hurry up you don't think we have all night do you, some of us have very important business to attend to" sneered Snape

"Yes Severus I'm sure you do, but you have got to understand that what I am about to go into is most probably some of the worse years of my life and many life's around this table , I say that includes you Snape"

"Where's Teddy" asked Tonks hoping to relieve the tension.

"This is no place or conversation for a three year old and anyway he hasn't heard most of what I am about to tell you he's too young"

"I had better begin, I am not going to tell you it all there is so much and some is still very painful".

"Ok, I suppose it all starts this year, the defence teacher doesn't teach so 'The Golden Trio' well mostly Hermione thought it best we teach ourselves therefore we started the DA which was really success I would teach the practical part of defence in secret of course and they were getting really good. I suppose my real war effort started at the end of the year

"Hang on your telling me that your started an illegal group of teenage fighters what were you thinking someone could have got seriously hurt" snapped Molly

Harry ignored her "God I was so stupid and naive. Voldemort realised the mental connection between sent me a vision of Sirius being tortured which was of course fake" he added bitterly looking at Sirius sadly.

"Kreacher lied and told me that you were there and I being my stupid self who does not think with his head but uses his heart flew which a few others to the department of mysteries on threstrals and when we got there we were met by Bellatrix Malfoy and a few others think Dolvotov was there but I can't be sure."

"You rode on a threstral"

"That the most important thing you got out of that"

"Voldie brought me there so I could remove a prophecy about him and I"

"Some members of the Order came most notably Sirius and Remus to me anyway, I had retrieved the prophecy and Bellatrix was taunting me and Malfoy was demanding the prophecy, I ran through prophecy to Neville who was the only one uninjured and then I was fighting Bellatrix then Sirius took over- "

"Course I did would you have expected me to have watched and not help I-"

"Don't interrupt, this is already really hard" Harry snapped

"Sorry" Sirius apologised

"It's Ok; well she stunned you- um-" he was struggling

"That not to bad is it" said an order member Harry had never met before

Harry scowled the person and then continued he was looking straight at Sirius now

"You fell through... the V..eil of Death." There was an intake of breath and most of the women were crying and the men had looks of pity and sadness on their faces"

"Lupin held me back I was screaming for you......I was so angry that I lunged at Bellatrix and did the cruiartus curse it didn't work. Anyway it was probably one of the worse days of my life"

Sirius ran over and hugged him the others looks sympathetic. Harry continued with the story in an emotionless voice trying rain in his emotions. It wasn't working very well.

" I heard the Prophecy I'm not going to go into detail about it that need to know information and you don't need to know"

"Anyway sixth year I had private lessons with Dumbledore because of the Prophecy he showed me memories concerning Horcruxes."

"What are Horcruxes" Asked many members

" They are fragments of soul encased in objects which make you immortal " answered Dumbledore before Harry could open his mouth

There was a surge of whispering at this as the Order members digested this

Dumbledore you died at the end of the year after we went to hunt a Horcrux. You had been cursed by putting on a Horcrux and had less than a year to live anyway. Snape killed you

"WHAT, I always knew you would stab us in the back." Sirius roared

At the same time " I would never I-" Snape mumbled

"He had chose his own way to die, you, snape kept him alive long by not allowing the Curse to spread and Dumbledore asked to kill him" soothed Harry

"What do you mean

Can I just finish the story then answer question please, In Seventh year Me Hermione and Ron went in search of the remaining Horcruxes so therefore we didn't attend school in seventh year

"You didn't- but what about NEWTS"

"School is more important than a war Harry "

"I'll answer your questions later"

"No you will answer now young man "shouted Molly

"Fine, really short version then, We destroyed all the Horcruxes and I fought Voldemort and he died"

Some people flinched

"What you killed him?"

"Well no really it was all really about wandlore and ownership and the Elder wand knowing it rightful owner, which was me by the way. Can we not go into this it still relatively painful"

"Ok now can we get back to you skipping seventh year please Molly snarled

"Well deatheaters had taken over the school and It was safe for no one especially me and muggleborns were being rounded up like cattle and shoved in Askaban for apparently steal magic and we could leave Ron behind."

"God, was it that bad"

"Yeah, it was awful, the ministry had fallen and Voldemort had spies everywhere he even had a trace on his name so when anyone said it deatheaters would appear"

"A lot of people died didn't they Harry other than me and Sirius"

"Um yeah –Can we change topic now"

"Can you answer my questions about Teddy Now?"

"Yeah Ok, He was born April 20th 1997 and he's nearly five. You were married to Remus at that time" "Anything else?"

" Yeah, are we dead Harry?"

"You both died in the final battle, I'm sorry"

"You're married, you have a wedding ring on"

"Yeah I got married about Four months ago"

"To whom?" molly asked excitedly

"Ginny" Harry said blush covering his cheeks eyes downcast extremely embarrassed

Before anyone could say anymore they were interrupted by a shout through the charm which meant Teddy needed him he excused himself thankful for Teddy's timing it was just getting embarrassing.

**AN- I'm going on holiday from Friday to Friday and will be unable to update for at least 10 days. Constructive criticism welcomed and suggestions of how I could continue as I am at a loss. **

**Thanks =) **

**Fairydust18 **


End file.
